The present invention relate to a pasty organopolysiloxane composition or, more particularly, to an organopolysiloxane composition having a pasty consistency and which is useful as a base material of various kinds of pasty preparations for cosmetic and medicinal uses without formulating any fine powdery material.
As is known, pasty composition formulated with a silicone oil, i.e. organopolysiloxane fluid, are widely used as a base material of various kinds of pasty preparations for cosmetic and medicinal uses such as creams, hair-dressings, ointments and the like. In the formulation of such an organopolysiloxane composition, it is usual that a silicone oil is imparted with the pasty consistency by compounding with a finely divided powder such as finely divided silica filler, optionally, after a hydrophobic surface treatment, surface-treated bentonite and the like in a considerably large amount.
These silicone-based pasty compositions have several problems and disadvantages in respect of the practical applicability. One of the problems is their low transparency as a consequence of the formulation of a powdery ingredient which decreases the commercial value of the product, which should desirably have aesthetically acceptable high transparency. The transparency of the compositions can be improved to some extent by suitably selecting the types of the silicone oil and the powdery material but no highly transparent composition can be obtained in the prior art. Another more serious problem in these prior art compositions is that, when a preparation compounded with the composition is applied to human skin and then wiped off, the powdery ingredient contained therein is left on the skin which more or less gives an unpleasant feeling and a poor appearance. Accordingly, a pasty organopolysiloxane composition suitable as a base material of cosmetic and medicinal preparations is desired without compounding a powdery material therein.